


One Has To Look Out For Engineers - They Begin With Sewing Machines And End Up With The Atomic Bomb.

by Rhidee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: On June 21st, 2017, one year after the so called civil war, the plug was pulled on Tony Stark-genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, deceased.





	One Has To Look Out For Engineers - They Begin With Sewing Machines And End Up With The Atomic Bomb.

**Author's Note:**

> sup gamers im astral projecting so i figure i should toss something out into the world for propriety's sake. this probably wont be continued but maybe it will who knows not me

Tap

  
Tap

  
Tap

  
Tap

  
Pepper's sharp pointed shoes lead a march down the halls of Stark Industries, the battleground clearing around her. Her eyes stayed ahead, pointed towards her goal and nothing else. Whispers floated up around her, but she had no time to pay them mind. She opened the door.

  
"Oh...Tony..." Pepper covered her mouth and stared at him, Tony Stark, her friend for many years, the genius inventor of SI, and now, a vegetable.

 

\---

  
And so it begins for Pepper Potts. So begins one long grueling year, of frantic press releases, of paperwork, of crying so close yet so far from the man who has meant so much to her for so many years. Of begging for help, a miracle, for any blessing to save her from the choice she would have to make. Of turning SI into whatever it had to be to fix it, to hunting down the rogue avengers, to revolutionizing medical care. But nothing was enough.

  
Because sometimes, there is nothing you can do.

 

\---

  
On June 21st, 2017, one year after the so called civil war, a doctor whose name has been lost to history, under the advisement of a 'Virginia Potts', pulled the plug.

 

\---

  
Our story doesn't end there, of course. But Tony Stark, in all that he is, was, is gone. You don't come back from the dead. Sometimes, the hero dies. And life chugs on. He's only a man, after all.  No matter what he did, he was only human.

 

\---

  
Steve Rogers was having a bad day. King T'Challa refused to stop meeting the UN on the subject of the accords, Clint was becoming increasingly agitated as the days went by, and Scott kept on asking questions Steve didn't want to answer. Wanda had been taken by the Dora Milaje, with no explanation or cause, two months ago. It was tense, and becoming more so each day, as 'team cap' fell apart around him.  
Not to mention this fucking door that won't open without a fight.

  
Steve kicked at the door to his room, as hard as he dared, and it swung open before him. Messy sheets, messy desk, clean fridge. He sighed and dragged a hand along his face, closing the door behind him. He went over his desk, and pulled out his drawing tablet, the sheets worn and ripped. And Steven Grant Rogers, a murderer, relaxed in a room which had been given to him freely, and begin to draw.

 

\---

  
... Somewhere, far away, two women with fire red hair meet eyes across a room, and silently slip out of a gala made in the name of a man who no longer exists.


End file.
